


All the Love

by Specksofgold



Series: Larry Holiday Series [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Long-Haired Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson in Lace, Louis Tomlinson in Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksofgold/pseuds/Specksofgold
Summary: Harry smiles warmly when he sees the room with the makeshift dining table, coffee mugs for wine glasses, and a couple lit scented candles scattered across the room. He fills an empty glass and places the flowers in it, setting it on Louis’s bedside table. His smile grows even more fond when he sits across from Louis, seeing the meal his boy has prepared. They’ve only been officially dating for about a month and a half, but things couldn’t be going any better.“What’s this?” Harry asks, nodding in the direction of the dishes in front of him.“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of mash,” Louis says full of pride.“My little chef,” the curly haired boy grins, leaning over the table to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before taking a bite. “This is really good baby.”OR The one where Louis and Harry spend their first Valentine's Day together. Lou is nervous and decides to cook for Harry, despite his lack of culinary skills. A bottle of wine later and they have super romantic intimate V-Day sex.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Holiday Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: A Very Larry Holiday





	All the Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day my lovelies! I can't thank you all enough for the support on this series. A special thank you to @limitliss for the idea of doing a V-Day edition to my holiday series and their love on every single one of the works. This last one has a softer dynamic, because deep down I'm just a big sap. This is probably going to be the last part for the series, but I'm writing a full length fic called Peaches&Honey that has a very similar dynamic. 
> 
> P.S. I imagine Harry wearing the outfit he wore on The Late Late Show when they played tattoo roulette. I have no idea why but I have been absolutely OBSESSED with his entire essence from that night.

Harry groans softly as he opens his eyes, surprised not to see Louis next to him. He’s even more surprised though when he comes to and sees Louis between his legs, swallowing him down with ease. The blue-eyed boy is looking up at him through long lashes, tracing his tongue along the underside of his length before taking him into his mouth again, the tip of his button nose bumping against the dusting of hair there. 

“Fucking Christ,” Harry moans, coating the smaller boy’s mouth with hot cum. “Louis William Tomlinson you are a dream,” he manages to get out between breaths as he pulls him up to connect their lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Louis says between kisses with a cheeky grin.

“Mmm, very happy indeed,” Harry replies, laying back against the bed and pulling the smaller boy with him.

Moments later Louis is hopping out of bed, slipping on his beat-up Vans and snagging one of Harry’s sweatshirts.

“Gone so soon?” the curly haired boy pouts, making grabby hands for Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes, and nods, “Gotta go to the store and pick some things up. I have a surprise for you later so be at my dorm at six, okay?”

He doesn’t give Harry much time to answer before he’s out the door and walking to the grocery store near campus. He pushes his cart up and down the aisles, grabbing everything he needs. The dorms have a shared kitchen on each floor, and although Louis isn’t usually much of a cook, he assumes most people will be out tonight and the kitchen will be open. Thankfully, Zayn has a variety of pots, pans, and kitchen utensils that Louis can borrow. Louis decides to make the fanciest, and only halfway difficult, meal he knows how for Harry: chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of mash. Since it’s his favorite dish, his mum insisted on teaching him to make it before he left for uni. 

Things go surprisingly well, given Louis’s past kitchen mishaps. The smoke alarm only goes off one time, and it’s honestly not even that big of a deal. He manages to avoid burning down the building and carries the food back to his room. Louis pushes his desk into the middle of the room, pulling an extra chair from Zayn’s desk to make a makeshift table. He pulls a bottle of cheap wine from the fridge, and sets his two favorite coffee mugs out to pour it in. He quickly changes clothes, looking himself over once more in the mirror when he hears a knock at his door. 

When he opens it, he’s met with Harry dressed in a light blue button up, loose curls now falling past his shoulders. He’s holding a dozen red roses leaning against the door frame wearing that irresistible grin while his cross necklace dangles on its chain between his pecs. They stand there in silence for a few moments, drinking each other in before Louis steps aside and invites the taller man in. 

Harry smiles warmly when he sees the room with the makeshift dining table, coffee mugs for wine glasses, and a couple lit scented candles scattered across the room. He fills an empty glass and places the flowers in it, setting it on Louis’s bedside table. His smile grows even more fond when he sits across from Louis, seeing the meal his boy has prepared. They’ve only been officially dating for about a month and a half, but things couldn’t be going any better. 

“What’s this?” Harry asks, nodding in the direction of the dishes in front of him.

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of mash,” Louis says full of pride.

“My little chef,” the curly haired boy grins, leaning over the table to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before taking a bite. “This is really good baby.”

Louis blushes and murmurs a thanks under his breath, digging into his own food. He pours them both wine into their coffee mugs, which Harry tells him is a “nice touch.” It’s surprisingly good considering Louis’s cooking usually doesn’t extend much past basic pasta or a cheese toastie. They chat through dinner, playing footsie under the table like schoolboys. Once dinner is finished, they clean up and move Louis’s desk back into its corner. They sit in Louis’s bed and refill their mugs to finish the bottle of wine. 

Not long later, they’re exchanging kisses with wine-stained lips. Louis is straddling Harry’s hips hand tangled in his unruly curls. The taller boy moves to press wet kisses to the smaller one’s neck, causing Louis to tug at his hair, eliciting a moan from Harry. He goes to tug the curls again, earning a high-pitched whine this time. 

“Fucking hell,” Harry whispers, biting down at the junction of Louis’s neck and shoulder. He’s intrigued when he sees the thin red strap against golden skin peeking out as his t-shirt begins to slip. “What’s this?” he asks, pulling it back and watching it snap.

Louis blushes, “Was supposed to be a surprise,” he replies shyly. 

Harry slides his hands under the shirt, pulling it off, breath getting caught in his throat. “Lou, baby,” he whispers in awe, thumbing over his red lace covered nipples. “Look so pretty like this.”

Louis whimpers, arching up into the touch, but Harry stops him. 

“Be patient darling, want to take my time with you tonight. Like to savor my dessert.”

Harry unbuttons Louis’s dark jeans, sliding them down his thick thighs but not without reaching around to squeeze his round bum. The matching lace panties don’t come as a shock, but they still take Harry’s breath away. He trails soft kisses and sharp nibbles down the smaller boy’s body, littering him with little bruises they’re sure to find in the morning. He sucks a dark mark into the inside of Louis’s thigh, causing the feathery haired boy to squeeze his legs shut. Harry pushes them back open with ease though, holding them now with a vice grip.

“Hold still,” he growls out. “I’ve tied your hands before don’t make me tie your legs.”

He moves back up the bed and crashes his lips with Louis’s, gripping his chin as they tangle their tongues together. Louis starts to rut up against Harry, and he doesn’t even bother to stop him the way he normally would. It feels too good, and his boy looks too perfect like this for him. Harry finally starts working his way back down, licking and biting at Louis’s nipples through the lace. It burns a bit from the friction, but Louis is still leaning into the touch and crying out the curly haired boy’s name. Harry taps the smaller boy’s hip twice as a signal for him to turn over, and once again his breath is caught in his throat when he sees the little red bow above the swell of Louis’s ass.

“Best Valentine’s day present ever, such a gift to have you like this,” he murmurs into tanned skin. 

He dips his thumbs into the waistband, sliding the lace over his bum and down his thick thighs. Harry presses a soft kiss to one of the cheeks, leaning over to grab the lube from the bedside table. Harry coats his long fingers, pressing a soft kiss to the dip of the smaller boy’s spine as he pushes one in. He can see Louis visibly relax at this point, loving how pliant he gets from having something inside of him. After only a couple of thrusts, he’s able to slip a second finger inside next to the first, still a little loose from when Harry had fucked him in the shower the night before. He works his fingers efficiently, drawing breathy moans out of his boyfriend as he scissors them in and out. 

He purposefully avoids Louis’s prostate until he’s got a third finger inside him, just barely brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Louis lets out a sharp whine, pushing back and wanting more, but Harry just tightens his grip on his hip in warning, pressing gentle kisses right above his fingers. He massages the spot with his fingertips, and Louis is about to tell him that he’s ready and to get on with it already when Harry slips his pinkie in beside the other three fingers. Louis lets out a string of curses, clenching round Harry’s fingers because of how full he is.

“Shh baby relax for me,” Harry whispers sweetly. “Gonna make you feel so good just gotta be patient okay?”

Louis can only nod in response, forcing himself to take slow, deep breaths. 

“That’s it, taking my fingers so well lovely. Always so perfect for me.” 

Having four fingers tucked inside of him mixed with how soft and sweet his boyfriend is being is making Louis dizzy. The soft and slow is quite the change of pace from the rough and needy sex they usually have. Louis can’t complain though, every fiber of his being is relaxed as he lays here just allowing himself to be taken care of. He whispers out “Close,” hoping that Harry doesn’t hear him and just lets him cum as he continues working his fingers. He huffs when the older boy starts to pull his fingers out, a needy whimper escaping his lips the second he’s empty. Harry turns the boy over onto his back, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks, looking down at him like he’s the sun.

“Just a little longer angel,” he murmurs before peppering a few kisses along Louis’s jawline as he presses inside. “Love you so much Lou.”

“Love you, oh fuck I-, love you too H,” Louis breathes out, once Harry is fully inside him.

Even after all this time, and the additional prep he gave his boy tonight, Harry can’t believe how tight Louis is. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, one into the other with no room to question if anyone else could fit this way. Harry pushes the bralette up to have unrestricted access to Louis’s perky nipples, leaning down to work his tongue and mouth over them. Unruly curls tickle the smaller boy’s ribs as Harry moves on to the next one, making the little buds red and puffy. 

“Can’t get over how pretty you look petal,” Harry whispers, reaching over to pull out one of the long-stemmed roses. “Prettiest boy in the whole world,” he continues, tracing the flower down the middle of his boy’s chest. 

Louis is arching into the soft touch, whimpering for more, but Harry just shushes him. He pulls the petals from the rose, one by one, letting them fall against golden skin. He’s absolutely mesmerized by the sight beneath him, still in absolute awe of the fact that he’s the only one that gets to have the blue-eyed boy this way. He reaches a hand up, interlocking it with Louis’s much smaller one beside his head as he continues his slow, deep thrusts. The room is filled with breathy whimpers and groans, sweet nothings, and enough “I love you’s” to last a lifetime. 

“Please need to-” Louis whines, breaking the silence.

Harry nods wordlessly, admiring the way Louis’s eyes go shut and his head tilts back, plush pink lips parted as he pistons his hips forward with purpose. It only takes a few thrusts to push the smaller boy over the edge, having waited for hours for this moment. Harry presses their lips together as his orgasm washes over him, fucking him through it and chasing his own release. The sight of lace, rose petals, and cum covering his boyfriend is too much to bear, and with a cry of his name he’s coating the smaller boy’s walls. He pulls out slowly, not wanting to hurt the smaller boy, before flopping down next to him and pulling him close. Louis looks shy all of the sudden, looking up at Harry while nibbling his own bottom lip.

“Want-” he whispers, looking in the direction of the bedside table. 

“What is it baby? You know I’ll give you anything you want.”

Louis blushes even more at this, feeling a little overwhelmed with the love his boyfriend has for him.

“I um…want my plug,” he says barely above a whisper.

“Oh angel,” Harry replies fondly, wasting no time to retrieve the birthday gift from the drawer. “Want to keep me inside of you? Stay full of my cum forever?” he asks before pushing it inside.

Louis lets out a breathy whine, “Always want you H, never want to be without you.”

“And you’ll never have to be,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Lou had to make chickens stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham. Let's be honest though, what else does he even know how to make? Thank you again for the love, you guys have really helped build my confidence as a writer. Kudos and comments are appreciated as always, and if you haven't already I highly recommend going back and reading the first four parts to this series!


End file.
